This invention relates to sport fishing, and more particularly concerns apparatus for alerting a fisherman when a fish strikes at the line of his unattended fishing rod and reel assembly.
As the leisure time of people has increased, fishing, as a sport has become more popular. However, many fisherman do not like to constantly hold their fishing rod and reel assemblies, but instead, would rather secure such assemblies in place while they engage in other activities sometimes remote from the fishing site.
Various alarms have been devised in the past to signal a bite on fishing tackle. However, such prior art alarms have all had various shortcomings which thwarted their widespread acceptance. Among these are switch devices, actuated by movement of the rod, reel or line but which, when the time comes to fight or reel in the fish, become a nuisance or hindrance. Additionally, such devices have generally been limited to use with a single rod and reel assembly and designed to provide an effective alerting signal only in close proximity to the rod and reel assembly. Other earlier alarm devices have required auxiliary support structure found only on a boat or pier, or have been difficult to operate, or expensive, or of a size too large for convenient transportation to the fishing site, or prone to causing weakening damage to the fishing line.
It is accordingly an object of the present invention to provide alerting apparatus capable of accommodating more thanone rod and reel assembly and providing no impediment to the reeling-in of the fish.
It is another object of this invention to provide apparatus as in the foregoing object amenable to easy operation upon a shoreline fishing site and capable of producing an effective alerting signal remote from said site.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide apparatus of the aforesaid nature of compact size and amenable to low cost manufacture.
These objects and other objects and advantages of the invention will be apparent from the following description.